Anything But Empty
by EdenTheIntrovert
Summary: Molly is a fifteen year old girl whose father has lung cancer. Her family doesn't understand her. This is a look into Molly Hoopers past. Warning: Triggers! Self-harm, depression, deaths, and loneliness in later chapters. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is simply my take on Molly's life. It will be very depressing in later chapters. Warning! TRIGGERS IN LATER CHAPTERS. You where warned. Written in current times. I have no idea how to write in the past:/ **

**I own nothing. Which is sad.**

**I love you all**

**-TheIntrovert**

Chapter One:

Molly groaned onto her pillow, as her alarm clock woke her from her sleep.

She had been dreaming about her World History test coming up. In the dream she had been completely unprepared and the other students had laughed at her, pointing their fingers.

Unprepared.

Just like her real life, then.

Molly rolled onto her back and stared at the white ceiling. Another day to face.

_Might as well get on with it._ Even her thoughts sounded exhausted.

She struggle to disentangle herself from the sheets and multiple blankets on her bed. After she had successfully completed that task, Molly made her way to her bathroom, which she shared with her brother and sister. Looking in the mirror was something she avoided, so she turned the shower as hot as it would go. Once it was warm enough, she pulled her pajamas off and stepped under the water. For a moment she allowed herself to forget all her problems, worries, and pain. Nothing mattered but the hot water on her skin.

She stayed under the stream until her sister, Lydia, began banging on the door, saying she needed to bathe also. Molly quickly washed her hair and turned the water off. For a moment she simply stood in the shower. Cold and wet. Not thinking. Just existing.

She was shaken out of her dramatic stillness by her sister, this time threatening to come in and drag Molly out of the bathroom. So the young, wet, girl wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She dried off, put on her robe and wrapped her hair in the towel. She brushed her teeth and made sure the mirror was cleaned of steam. That was a hard task to complete without looking at herself. Molly opened the door to find a scowling Lydia.

"Now I get a cold shower. Thanks." The older girl pushed her sister out of the bathroom, slamming the door in her face.

Molly frowned and made her way to her room. Once inside she shut the door and began gathering her clothes. Her school uniform consisted of a blue and black plaid skirt, a white blouse, a black blazer, white socks and black shoes. Molly found the whole outfit completely boring. She pulled off her towel and slipped on her clothes.

She sighed as she adjusted the blazer. At least holiday was soon. Then she would be free, for a bit.

_As if._ She thought with a groan. She grabbed her hair dryer and began working on her long hair. Soon it was mostly dry, so she put it in side pony tail.

She turned to her desk and put her textbooks and folders in her bag. She double checked to make sure she had all her homework. She did.

Molly walked out of her room and down the stairs. She ran a hand over her little brothers head when she passed him. He hissed like a cat in response.

"Bye, Daddy." Molly kissed her father on the top of the head when she walked into the living room.

"Bye, Lovely." Her father smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Molly's mother had emerged from the kitchen, and had a worried expression on her face.

"I get breakfast at school, remember?" Molly said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Right. I love you; be safe!" Mrs. Hooper said as her daughter walked out of the flat. Sighing she looked at her husband, who smiled softly and shrugged.

Molly made her way down the hall, down the set of stairs and then out the front door. She pulled her iPod out of her bag and put her head phones in.

It only took her a few minutes to make it to school. Once there Molly made her way to her first class. As usual she was the first one in and she took her chair. She pulled her History book out and began studying. She was so focused she didn't even notice when her best friend Julia came wandering into the room.

"Hey." She sat down next to Molly with an tired sigh.

"Didn't sleep well?" Molly knew her friend better then she knew herself.

"Ugh. No. I got hooked on that show Vampire Diaries and couldn't stop." She said as her laid her head the desk.

Molly laughed softly and looked around the classroom. It had filled up considerably in the time she had been studying.

"Do you want to-" Before Julia could finish the teacher walked in and began a long boring speech about something or another.

Molly could tell it was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Please Review! If I don't get any reviews then I will not be continuing this story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Ok that's all.**

**I love you all**

**-TheIntrovert**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

**I love you all**

**-TheIntrovert**

Chapter Two:

By lunch the day had passed uneventfully. Molly was called on once in science, to a question she didn't know the answer to. It would have been embarrassing if any other students had been listening. Julia did hear and giggled loudly at her friends mistake.

At lunch the two girls sat in comfy chairs in the schools library. They where both fond of reading and the quiet; the warm library was the perfect place to relax.

"How's your dad doing?" Julia asked in a whisper, looking up from her thick novel. She was always a rather blunt person. Getting strait to the point, not brushing around the hard, painful topics. Molly enjoyed that about her friend. She didn't mind when Julia said things harshly, when she randomly demanded things, or how she constantly gripe about how much she hated everyone. It wad nice to be loved by someone who hated everyone.

"Um... Not so good. Not well at all. The doctors say he doesn't have much longer. A couple months. If that." Molly rubbed a page of her book between two fingers. She preferred not to talk about these things, even if it was just Jules. "Dad says he's fine. Always happy. Well, you know my dad." Molly ended with a slight smile.

"Damn. That sucks. Not the happy bit, the doctors being cruel and all." Molly nodded not talking her eyes off of her page. "How are you doing, though? With everything, life and all." Julia waved her hands around, dropping her book on the ground with a loud thud. The rude old librarian gave the two girls a death glare and then went back to playing Words With Friends.

"I'm fine." Molly used her default answer, her eyes still glued to the book.

"Molly. I am your bestest friend. Don't you ever try to lie to me. You suck at it." Julia stared at her friend for a long ten seconds; then she rose from her chair and got on her knees in front of Molly. She grabbed the book out of her friends hands and tossed it across the room. It hit one of the many shelves and fell to the ground. Molly started after her book. "Talk. To. Me." Julia drew out the E in me. "How do you feel?"

"I feel f-" Molly was silenced by a sweaty hand covering her mouth.

"No. You don't feel _Fine_. I know what a _Fine_ Molly looks like. And honey, it sure as hell ain't this." Julia's voice had become hard and brutal. She couldn't stand her friend being like this. Just a shell. She wanted _her_ Molly back. The one that saw the best in people; the one that went to the humane society every weekend, to volunteer; for crying out loud, the one that wore makeup. In a softer voice she implored, "Molly, please just tell me. Please."

Molly stared at her hands for a long minute, unable to reply.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked in a hardly audible whisper.

Julia thought for a moment. "I want to know why you haven't invited me over in so long." Julia had missed their sleepovers; staying up all night watching sappy romance movies; following random strangers around the park, just to freak them out. She missed those times.

Molly was more than a little surprised by Julia's reply. She suddenly wished she had asked something else. "Um. I just. It's been-"

"Spit it out!" Julia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want you to come over and see just how bad my dad is. I don't want your sympathy. And I know that's what people feel like they know I need and I just- I can't deal with people trying to-" Molly put her head in her hands, covering her eyes with her palms.

"You have control issues." Julia sat back into her chair with a satisfied look. Molly lifted her head and just started at her friend with a confused expression.

"What?" Molly said.

"You heard me! Control issues! That's why I am going home with you the end of today. To work on your issues." Julia picked her novel off the floor and began to look for her page. "Oh, and I will never give you any sympathy. I promise."

The two girls sat on Molly's bed watching Star Trek The Next Generation, on Julia's laptop. It was around four in the morning, so the Hooper house was fast asleep.

Molly's mother had been overjoyed when Molly had walked in the door with Julia on her heels. Mrs. Hooper had grabbed her daughter's friend and hugged her till Julia complained of crushed ribs. When Mr. Hooper had seen Julia he hugged her also, but less tightly.

"Do you want anything? I think I need a drink." Molly rose from her bed, grabbing her glass.

"Shush!" Julia demanded as she mouthed the lines along with the actors.

"I will take that as a no, then." Molly smiled as she walked out of her room as silent as possible. She was halfway down the stairs when she noticed her father sitting in his wheelchair in front of the telly. He hadn't seen her, but from this angle Molly could see her father's face in the blue glow from the screen.

She could clearly make out the tears running down his face. Now that she listen hard she could clearly hear the sounds of his quiet sobbing.

Molly stood on the steps for a long while, just watching her father, with wide eyes.

In all her life she had never seen her father cry. She had rarely seen him without a smile on his face. He was always so strong. Always able to be the rock for the family; the support beam.

But, now when he thought no one was looking, he showed his pain; his fear.

Molly ran silently up the stairs and in to her room. She shut the door with a soft click. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. So she went and layed down on her bed next to Julia.

"This is the best line." Julia said right before she whispered the words along with the Captain.

**A/N: Thoughts? Please! I need your reviews! I could die if I don't get any! (That's a lie. I would really love some reviews though...)**

**Today I watched this movie called _Fried Green Tomatoes. _I laughed, I cried, it was wonderful. You should all go watch it. It's from the 90's, set in the 50's, I think. I could be wrong... Oh well. Go watch it!**

**One last thing!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Thanks:)**

**I love you all!**

**-TheIntrovert**


End file.
